Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Thinking there was a betrayal about to happen, they were determined to prevent it... but they're not prepared for what happens instead. (AU version of the fake death storyline from 2002)
1. Plan Gone Wrong

_**A/N: Some background before this chapter: Courtney divorced AJ after the drunk driving accident and left town and Johnny O'Brien is 19 years old in this story and not working for Sonny though Johnny does know how to use a gun and taught Lily how to. (Without Sonny, Jason or anyone else knowing.) I've also aged Lily to 17 here, which ages Harper as well. (She and Brayden will appear later.)**_

_**3 hours earlier…**_

_"It's been arranged. I will finish Sonny tonight. Your yacht sinking is the perfect diversion. He'll be so focused on you, he won't even see me coming."_

_"I don't want reassurances, I want results."_

_Lily and Johnny couldn't believe what they were hearing, the two looking to each other._

_"They're plotting a double cross…" Lily whispered as Johnny lightly rubbed her back, the two continuing to listen._

_"I can't get to the man where he lives. His windows are bulletproof, he's got guards at all the access points."_

_"It happens tonight or Felicia dies!"_

_Johnny guided Lily away as the two went to go find Felicia… and Lily and Felicia hugged tightly._

_"Sweetie, you okay?" Felicia asked as they let go._

_"You need to get Georgie and Maxie and get out of town, Felicia. Roy's gotten pulled into a trap to kill Sonny." Lily explained, Felicia completely horrified and going to explain this to the girls after Lily and Johnny left._

_As Johnny drove, Lily looked around nervously as she had a Beretta 70 in her skinny jeans pocket and Johnny had a Desert Eagle .50 in the glove box._

_"What's going through your mind, Babydoll?" Johnny asked._

_"Brenda's alive… I don't know how she survived but she's back home. And she's trying to get away from Alcazar, who knows what the hell he's put her through." Lily explained, Johnny lightly rubbing her left hand for a few seconds as I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins played on the radio and the two kissed._

_"He's determined to get her back, he's gonna try whatever tactics he can to… but he's gonna lose." Johnny responded._

_"He's pissed off the wrong people." Lily replied, Johnny continuing to drive._

_At the penthouse, Sonny was on the phone with Michael who was in Puerto Rico with Leticia._

_"All right. Good night, Michael. We love you." Sonny responded before they hung up and he turned to Carly. "Seems like he's having a real good time." He replied._

_"Well, I'm glad that we called him before you left." Carly responded._

_"You can still fly down there if you want, be with him." Sonny replied._

_"Why? So I can sit there and wait by the phone and see how this turned out? No, thank you. You know, I don't have to agree with what you're doing, but I'm certainly not going to hide from it." Carly explained._

_"This is the first time Alcazar's shown any kind of weakness. He didn't sink that yacht of his on purpose. Jason says that, you know, he was going crazy when he thought his girlfriend might've been caught onboard." Sonny replied._

_"Well, maybe Alcazar knew that Jason was listening, and the truth is we don't know what he's doing and the whole thing could be a damn setup." Carly responded._

_"Maybe, but, you know, I've been playing catch-up from the start, and it's my chance now to turn it around. I need you to hold it together, Carly." Sonny explained as his hands rested on hers._

_"You think I'm going to panic? You know, I did not stay here to make things harder, I stayed here to help. I mean, why do you think I am sitting here fussing over these wines, ok? It's because I don't want to go to you and wrap my arms around you and ask you to stay. Ok, look, just the sooner this is over, the better, ok, because then you and I, we can get back to life as normal-" Carly responded before Sonny cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss as his hands were on her shoulders and her fingers ran through his hair._

_They stopped and held each other tightly._

_"Or as close as we can get to that. I love you, Sonny. You and Michael are my whole world." Carly replied._

_"I love you both way too much to let this chaos continue. It has to stop tonight." Sonny responded before they kissed again and let go, Sonny loading his gun and leaving._

_And Carly found herself praying that this plan would work out the way that Roy, Sonny and Jason planned it to…_

**Present time…**

It was pouring heavily as Lily and Johnny stopped at the church, having followed Roy once they saw him… and Lily looked right at the lightning, _In The Air Tonight _by Phil Collins playing at a low volume on the radio as Lily and Johnny had their guns ready.

"I don't see Sonny yet… or Brenda if she is here." Lily replied quietly as they had raincoats on and she switched the radio off before Johnny turned the engine of the black Honda Civic off, keys in his pocket before they got out… and Johnny lightly held her left hand in his right one before they closed their eyes.

"Lord… we don't do this often but we're asking you to watch over us tonight. We've made a decision we've not taken lightly and we know there'll be consequences for our actions… and we're ready to face them. We need to be alive to do so. Amen." Both responded before opening their eyes, their hands still entwined before they kissed. "I love you, Lily." He replied.

"I love you too, Johnny." Lily responded.

They were still a distance away as Sonny showed up… and the doors opened and he went wide eyed when he saw Brenda.

Before they could speak though, they heard a gunshot go off and Sonny jumped at Brenda to tackle her to the ground and shield her… and he saw that Roy was shooting at Alcazar's men.

Johnny and Lily ducked into cover with their weapons ready, opening fire on the gunmen as well… but then they heard _"Police! Drop the weapons!" _and heard more gunfire and heard yelling before someone hit the ground.

Acting quickly, Lily pulled the trigger and it struck the gunman in his right upper leg and he fell and she and Johnny rushed over to the cruiser.

Lily was completely taken aback to see that it was Taggert bleeding… and took off her raincoat, pressing it to his left side.

The pressure applied to the wound forced Taggert to open his eyes… and he saw them.

"Don't you dare die, damn it!" Lily replied, Taggert nodding to the teenagers.

At the hospital, they waited as Johnny wrapped a blanket around Lily and the two kissed as they held each other.

Across the ER, Sonny had brought Brenda to be checked over and saw them.

And he knew explaining things wouldn't be easy but he wanted an explanation from them as well.


	2. Drawn To Each Other

_**August 14th 2001…**_

_"Not gonna talk?" Taggert asked after he walked into the interrogation room, Lily looking up after Taggert sat down across from her._

_"This is false imprisonment. I didn't kill Sorel." Lily replied, Taggert uncuffing her._

_"A nurse saw you go into his hospital room, you changed out of your volunteer outfit and into the light blue nurse's scrubs that conveniently went missing beforehand. Lily… I get how you feel after what happened to Emily, if someone injured Gia-" Taggert responded._

_"Don't pull that sympathetic act on me, Marcus! I grabbed what I could to change into because an injured patient's blood got onto me and Tony had to get me out of the room! The poor guy bled out and they couldn't save him so I went to clean up and change!" Lily replied before she stopped to breathe. "Sorel should still be behind bars, why was he walking around allowed to cause havoc?! I didn't kill him! I'm not sorry he's dead though, he got what was coming to him!" She responded before the door opened quickly and they saw Johnny… and he ran in and Lily stood up before they hugged tightly._

_"You get off on trying to badger an innocent girl for what happened to Sorel because you failed to keep him behind bars?! She called me and I drove there and picked her up!" Johnny responded, glaring at Taggert right as Alexis walked in and slammed the door behind her._

_Taggert jumped and turned to Alexis, who was livid with him._

_"I can't even begin to describe how disgusted I am with you, Taggert! You're done trying to intimidate a teenager who's done nothing wrong and I'm willing to bet that the only reason you had Lily brought into the police department is because you couldn't bring charges against Sonny!" Alexis replied before she guided Lily and Johnny out of the PCPD._

_Never Tear Us Apart by INXS played once Lily and Johnny were alone, Lily resting her head on Johnny's right shoulder as his right arm was around her shoulders… and they held each other._

_They looked at each other much like they had the night before… and Johnny leaned in, his mouth connecting to Lily's in a gentle kiss that Lily reciprocated._

_Her hands rested on his shoulders as his hands rested on her face… and they looked at each other after the kiss._

_"I don't know what exactly we're feeling for each other now… all I know is I want more kisses with you, more moments to ourselves and no one else to know just yet." Johnny responded quietly._

_"No one else needs to know just yet." Lily replied before they kissed again…_

**Present time…**

"Brenda?"

Brenda looked up and saw Lily and Johnny walk in before she stood up and she and Lily hugged tightly.

"Oh, Lily, you've grown so much… I've missed you." Brenda responded quietly before they let go, Brenda looking at Johnny and then to Lily. "First boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah. Johnny O'Brien, this is Brenda Barrett." Lily responded before Brenda and Johnny shook hands for a few seconds.

"Be good to her, okay?" Brenda asked.

"Always am, Miss Barrett." Johnny responded.

"Any idea on what happened to who got shot?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, it was Taggert. They rushed him to the OR." Lily responded before she saw Sonny talking to Roy and Jason.

And they knew that Sonny was angered after what happened.

_'Well sorry that I don't like that you were willing to fake your death, Sonny! You didn't go to those extremes when you were trying to lure Sorel into a trap and he was much worse than Luis is!' _Lily thought as Johnny lightly held her right hand in his left one.

"Someone caught onto our plan, whoever it was didn't try to warn Alcazar though because Felicia got her kids and left." Roy explained.

"And with them out of harm's way, that's why you felt it was best to shoot Alcazar's men. He put the pieces together, one of his thugs most likely tailed one of us or they tailed Brenda." Sonny responded.

"Did she explain why they're after her?" Jason asked.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling something's not right." Sonny explained.

Brenda guided Lily and Johnny away from the room, hoping to keep them from getting in trouble as she sensed that no one knew about the two being together.

At the penthouse, Lily and Johnny kissed after walking into it and Johnny closed and locked the door… and snuck upstairs into the room that Lily had been staying in since she, Zander and Elizabeth had nearly gotten killed.

The storm raged on outside as Lily and Johnny undressed each other, Johnny carefully moving Lily close to him once they were naked and lightly kissing her neck… and the two looking at each other after Johnny had put on a condom.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Johnny whispered before Lily stretched out on the bed, Johnny carefully positioning himself on top of her.

Lily cringed a bit once she felt her hymen break, Johnny knowing that their first time was going to hurt her more physically than it would with him and they took it slowly until they were comfortable with each other.

They tried their best to be quiet as they weren't sure if Elizabeth and Zander hadn't come back yet and they knew that Carly was just across the hallway… but Lily and Johnny were completely lost in each other.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was barely anything of their voices left after the screams… and they held each other close, hoping that the storm had drowned them out to anyone nearby.

Lily's left arm was around Johnny's waist, half of her face obscured by her still damp shoulder length honey brown hair and Johnny lightly brushed it away from her face before they kissed… and both jumped as lightning struck nearby, which caused the power to go out.

"Mother Nature isn't happy." Lily replied, her and Johnny laughing softly before they kissed.

"She's not… but we are. No one walked in on us." Johnny whispered.

Across the hallway in the first penthouse, Carly held a flashlight as she found the fuse box and hoped that switching them off and then back on after a few minutes would help bring the power back on… but it didn't and so she looked for candles and a matchbook.

She lit two of them and blew the flame on the tiny match out… and saw Roy walk in.

"Plan didn't work, Sonny ran into someone before we got ambushed and Taggert ended up getting shot." Roy explained, Carly completely taken aback by that even though she hated Taggert.

"Is he alive?!" Carly asked.

"Last I heard, he is. I'm wondering if you saw Lily leave here earlier, I'm worried that she thought I was actually double crossing Sonny." Roy explained.

"If I had to guess, she went to meet up with her boyfriend." Carly responded, Roy startled at that.

"Are you sure that Lily has a boyfriend? She would've told someone by now." Roy replied.

"Teenagers keep secrets. I just hope whoever this boy is that he's good to her. She's a sweet kid." Carly responded.

Roy hoped so too and wondered how long Lily kept this secret.


End file.
